coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Becky McDonald
Rebecca "Becky" McDonald (née Granger) was Kylie Platt's older half-sister and the third wife of Steve McDonald. She was a Coronation Street resident from 2006 to 2012 and worked at local establishments such as Underworld, Roy's Rolls and the Rovers Return Inn. After her divorce, she emigrated to Barbados and became the fiancée of Danny Stratton. Personality Becky is a "bad girl" and ex-con who's done time along with being a rough sleeper, bringing trouble to anyone who crosses her path. Becky has been noticed for her brash, trashy appearance. Becky became the 50th barmaid at the Rovers Return Inn at the end of June 2008. Relationships Becky's earlier relationships with the residents of the Street were few and far between. When she first arrived on the cobbles, she was mostly seen with best friend Kelly Crabtree, until she kissed Kelly's boyfriend, Lloyd Mullaney. Later on, she started a friendship with Roy and Hayley Cropper. Eventually she began a relationship with Jason Grimshaw. He later dumped Becky after believing he had a chance of reconciliation with his wife Sarah. Following their break up and the aftermath, Becky embarked on an affair with fellow resident Steve McDonald. He helped Becky get off with a charge of criminal damage and assault, and they both embarked on a long-term affair. Steve realised that this was in fact 'true love', and eventually left his live-in lover, Michelle, and proposed to Becky. Their first wedding date was stymied by Becky being so inebriated that she couldn't go ahead with the service. The second date did go ahead, but the subsequent wedding breakfast celebrations were stalled by Becky's old police nemesis, who paid off her ex (who went by the unappetizing name of 'Slug') to plant drugs in her bag. This culminated in Becky spending her wedding night in prison, white feather boa and all. Losing Roy and Hayley's trust In January 2007, a prison acquaintance of Becky's, who went by the name of "Slug" came to the Street, much to the discomfort of Becky initially. After drinking at The Rovers some days later, she agreed to joyride Roy and Hayley's newly acquired vintage Morris Minor with him. After appearing late for work the next day and Roy hearing from the police that the car had been recovered with her coat on the back seat, she ended up taking the blame for the crime, consequently losing their trust and subsequently her job at Roy's Rolls, (Roy and Hayley's cafe). After begging Hayley for forgiveness by gift offering, Hayley adamantly refused. Not long after that, Roy's Rolls caught fire whilst Roy and Hayley were in the Rovers. Lloyd went in to see if anyone was trapped inside and carried Becky out of the flames. With Becky being the only person to appeared to have been in there at the time, incorrect assumptions were made that she was responsible. The next day Becky showed up at the Rovers to once again beg for forgiveness to Hayley because she was innocent, but Hayley told her what she thought of her and assumed that everything that came out of her mouth was a lie. Later on, Hayley was assured that arson was not the reason for the fire, and that it was merely an electrical fault in the deep fryer, proving Becky's innocence. Hayley apologised for doubting Becky. After a small heart-to-heart, Hayley and Becky decided to remain friends and Hayley offered Becky her job back at Roy's Rolls, which Becky accepted. Helping Hayley find her son When Hayley found out she had a son, instead of confiding in her husband Roy, she confided in Becky. Becky suggested that Hayley hired a private detective who ended up tracking down Hayley's son Christian Gatley and found out that he owned a music shop. On 1st October, Becky went round to the music shop, where she confronted and then punched Christian, getting her revenge on him for rejecting Hayley. Once Becky calmed down she pointed out to Christian what a nice person Hayley was, and that Hayley would never have set out to hurt him on purpose. Relationship with Jason Grimshaw Becky, on numerous occasions, flirted with Jason Grimshaw. When New Year's Eve 2007 came, on the stroke of midnight, Becky and Jason shared a lingering kiss in the back of the pub. On 4th February 2008, Becky and Jason slept with each other. She moved in with Roy as a lodger on 24th March of that year. She also began a full-time relationship with Jason. On 11th June, Becky cheated on Jason with Steve McDonald after Jason kept on avoiding her and Steve had a row with his girlfriend Michelle Connor. The following morning Roy caught them, so Steve claimed that he'd lost the keys to the Rovers and Becky had offered him a stay. Becky lived as a lodger at Jason's after Roy had thrown her out, and Becky and Jason went on a holiday together as soon as moving in. They returned to the news that Steve and Michelle had broken up. Becky then tried to get them back together but failed. However, the couple reconciled some time later. Marriage to Steve McDonald Becky married Steve McDonald in 2009. At their first wedding, Becky got so drunk, they were refused marriage. They eventually got married on 14th August. Steve and Becky longed to have children, but, after two miscarriages, Becky discovered she could not have children. In 2010, Becky's sister Kylie turned up, after giving the couple a bad reference for adoption. Kylie eventually showed her true colours when she offered to sell her son Max for £20,000. After her release from prison, Tracy Barlow discovered that the McDonalds had bought Max and began blackmailing them. More strain was put on the relationship when Steve anonymously told social services about the situation with Max. Becky initial blamed Tracy, then Kylie and her husband David Platt. Max was taken into care, and Becky moved out of the Rovers after Steve admitted his guilt. She eventually decided she wanted Steve back, but Steve, having grown tired of Becky's destructive ways, told her he wanted a divorce. Exit Storyline During his brief separation from Becky, Steve had a one-night-stand with Tracy. Tracy told Steve she was pregnant with twins and the two got engaged. Out of spite, Becky bought Lloyd Mullaney out of Street Cars with her divorce money. She was now Steve's business partner. During a business meeting with hotel boss Danny Stratton, Becky and Steve proved to themselves that they were a good team. Tracy, believing they were having an affair, stormed round the hotel shouting for them to come out. She collapsed in pain and had a miscarriage. The following day Tracy confronted Becky and again collapsed, falling down the stairs at Becky's flat. Tracy turned everyone against Becky by telling them that Becky pushed her down the stairs. Even Hayley had her doubts about Becky. It felt as thought it was only Danny who was on Becky's side and they began dating. When she realised that he had a son, Becky assumed that he was stringing her along. However, Danny revealed that he was moving to Barbados and asked Becky to go with him. She initially refused. He also revealed that Tracy had collapsed in his hotel before she claimed Becky pushed her down the stairs. Becky enlisted the help of Kylie, who suggested they get their hands on Tracy's medical records. After Roy Cropper stopped them breaking into the medical centre, they asked ex-receptionist Gail McIntyre to help. They eventually managed to sneak into Dr Matt Carter's office and hack into Tracy's records. On the day of Steve and Tracy's wedding, Becky planned to reveal that Tracy was lying, but allowed them to get married. When Steve asked Becky to leave the reception, she handed him Tracy's medical records, which proved Becky was telling the truth. After saying tearful goodbyes to Kylie, Roy and Hayley, Becky left for the airport. Steve angrily shouted that he wanted Tracy to keep away from him and dashed to the airport. He told Becky that he was sorry and that he should have trusted her, but it was too late. Becky left to start a new life with Danny in Barbados. Quotes "Regrets are for people what stop on the ground. We're heading for the stars." (Final line, to Danny Stratton). "Talk to the sledgehammer!" (To Tracy Barlow when Becky was attacking her). "Fetch the hammer, boy!" (To Max Turner when teasing Steve with an Easter egg.) See also *Full list of appearances Category:1980 births Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Rovers barmaids Category:2009 marriages Category:Rovers residents Category:McDonald family Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:Underworld machinists Category:2006 debuts Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 15a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 16a Victoria Street Category:2012 departures Category:Out of Africa characters Category:Romanian Holiday characters